The present invention relates to a chair and in particular a seat cushion for a chair that allows a person occupying the chair to sit with good posture while also maximising blood circulation in the lower limbs.
The human body evolved for the purposes of running and walking and not prolonged sitting. Sitting originated as a function related to status and as such chairs were designed to reflect the status of the sitter. The combination of poor chair design with an increase in sedentary lifestyle has lead in modern times to an increase in spinal and other problems resulting from the body being seated for long periods of time.
It is known that the adoption of an upright seating posture can prevent and help alleviate some spinal conditions that lead to back pain. One type of chair that does encourage correct seating posture is those chairs having a seat portion that slopes forwardly. Such chairs can sometimes have a knee rest that helps prevent the person sitting in the chair from sliding forwardly off the seat member. One disadvantage of this known seat is that the pressure exerted on the knees by the knee rest can result in discomfort for the sitter.
An example of an alternative type of chair that is described as encouraging good seating posture is the chair described in Australian patent specification AU-B-73415/87. This chair has a seat member including at least forward and rear support portions separated by a crevice. The rear support portion is described as having a relatively low resistance to resilient deformation compared to that of the forward support cushion. The combination of this difference in relative resistance to resilient deformation of the forward and rear support portions and the crevice therebetween serves to locate the sitter""s ischial tuberosities behind the forward support portion so that the forward portion can exert a rearwardly directed pressure on the ischial tuberosities. This in turn is described as resulting in the sitter being supported in an ergonomically correct posture. One perceived disadvantage with the seat member described in AU-B-73415/87 is that the relatively higher resistance to resilient deformation of the forward support cushion can exert a level of pressure on the back of the thighs that leads to at least some impedance of the peripheral blood circulation in this area with its attendant consequences. A further potential disadvantage is that depending on the sitter""s anthropometrics, a sitter may have no choice but to sit in a position where their ischial tuberosities are not positioned behind the crevice thereby negating any perceived benefit that the chair might normally provide to the posture of a sitter.
According to a first aspect, the present invention consists in a seat member for a chair, the seat member including a forward supporting portion and an adjacent rear supporting portion, wherein the rear supporting portion has a high resistance to resilient deformation and the forward supporting portion has a low resistance to resilient deformation, the resistance to resilient deformation of each portion being relative to the other portion.
The seat member preferably includes a base member that supports the forward and rear supporting portions.
In one embodiment, the forward and rear supporting portions can comprise separate cushions supported by the base member.
In another embodiment, the forward and rear supporting portions can comprise separate cushions that are in abutment with each other.
In a still further embodiment, the forward and rear supporting portions can comprise cushions that are affixed to each other, such as by a suitable adhesive.
In yet a further embodiment, the forward and rear supporting portions can be integral.
In still yet a further embodiment, the forward and rear supporting portions are formed by the insertion of a partition into a cushion cover that allows the cushion cover to be divided into areas that when filled have respectively a lower and higher resistance to resilient deformation relative to each other.
The cushions in this embodiment preferably have a fabric cover. Covers made of other suitable materials, including vinyl and leather can be readily envisaged.
The forward supporting portion can in one embodiment occupy between 30 and 70% of the area defined by the seat member and the rear supporting portion between 70 and 30% of this area. In a preferred embodiment, each occupy about 50% of the area defined by the seat member. In other embodiments, the forward supporting portion can occupy more of the area of the seat member than the rear supporting portion and in another embodiment the inverse can be the case.
The forward and rear supporting portions can be formed from a foam material. For example, the foam material can comprise cut foam or molded foam. While other foams such as rubber latex foams can be utilised, the foam material is preferably a polyurethane foam. Flexible polyurethane foam is made up of a network of cellular shapes comprised of tiny struts and cell windows. The struts form the exterior support structure of the cells, while the windows are voids which are created as foam bubbles burst during the foam production process. Common struts are shared among cells to create a unified material with good structural integrity and handing strength. This structure complements the elasticity of the plastic material allowing polyurethane cells to compress and recover on response to applied load.
If required, the foam material can incorporate fillers or additives. For example, additives are sometimes incorporated to improve the combustion performance of the foams.
In a preferred embodiment, the rear supporting portion is formed from a foam material having a firmness greater than that of the foam material comprising the forward supporting portion. In one embodiment, the rear supporting portion can be formed from polyurethane foam having a measured Indentation Force Deflection (25% IFD) greater than that of the forward supporting portion. The rear supporting portion preferably has a 25%, IFD of between about 85 to 105 Newtons and the forward supporting portion a 25% IFD of between about 70 to 90 Newtons.
Further, the rear supporting portion can be formed from a foam material having a density substantially the same or greater than the density of the foam material comprising the forward supporting portion.
One particularly suitable polyurethane foam for use as the rear supporting portion is sold under the name Dunlop Enduroxe2x80x94EN36-130 by Dunlop Flexible Foams. This flexible foam has the following characteristics:
A particularly suitable foam for use as the forward supporting portion is sold under the name Dunlop Enduroxe2x80x94EN36-100 by Dunlop Flexible Foams. This flexible foam has the following characteristics:
Both the forward and rear supporting portions each have a forward edge, a rearward edge and side edges.
In another embodiment of the invention, the density of one or both of the forward and rear supporting portions can vary from the forward edge to the rearward edge. For example, the density of the portion might decrease from its rearward edge to its forward edge.
In a still further embodiment, the resistance to resilient deformation of one or both of the forward and rear supporting portions may vary from the forward edge to the rearward edge. For example, the resistance to resilient deformation of the portion might decrease from its rearward edge to its forward edge.
In a still further embodiment, the rear supporting portion may comprise at least two layers, one upper layer disposed above a lower layer. In this embodiment, the upper layer can have a low resistance to resilient deformation and the upper layer a high resistance to resilient deformation, the resistance to resilient deformation of each layer being relative to the other layer. In an alternative embodiment, the upper layer can have the same or a relatively higher resistance to resilient deformation compared to that of the lower layer. In one embodiment, the lower layer can be disposed adjacent the base member. While the upper and lower layers can have different resistances to resilient deformation, the overall combined resistance to resilient deformation of the upper and lower layers comprising the rear supporting portion in these embodiments is relatively higher than that of the forward supporting portion.
In a still further embodiment, the upper and lower layers can both vary in thickness from the forward edge to the rearward edge of the rear portion. In one embodiment, the thickness of the lower layer can constitute about 0% of the total thickness of the rear portion at or adjacent the forward edge and between about 5 and 90%, more preferably between 5 and 40%, and most preferably about 10%, of the total thickness of the rear portion at or adjacent its rearward edge. The variation in the proportion of the lower layer to the total thickness of the rear portion can increase linearly or non-linearly from the forward edge to the rearward edge. In another embodiment, the proportion can increase rapidly near the forward edge and then more slowly towards the rearward edge. Again, regardless of the variation in thickness of the lower layer, the overall resistance to resilient deformation of the rear supporting portion is relatively higher than that of the forward supporting portion.
The forward and rear supporting portions can comprise an integral part of the base member or be releasably attached or simply placed on the base member.
In another embodiment, an intermediate portion can separate the base member from the forward and rear supporting portions. The intermediate portion can comprise a foam layer. The intermediate foam layer can be a cut or molded polyurethane foam. The forward and rear supporting portions can be affixed to an upper surface of the intermediate layer or can be releasably attached or simply placed on the upper surface.
The intermediate foam layer can have a resistance to resilient deformation about equal to that of the rear supporting portion, or it can be greater or lesser than that of the rear portion. One suitable polyurethane foam is sold under the name Dunlop Enduroxe2x80x94EN38-200 flexible foam by Dunlop Flexible Foams. This flexible foam has the following characteristics:
In an alternative embodiment, the intermediate layer can comprise at least one layer of gel material, such as a hydrogel, contained within a suitable protective outer layer. The protective outer layer can comprise a polyurethane film material.
In a still further embodiment, a top layer can extend across the seat member above the forward and rear supporting portions. The top layer can comprise at least one layer of polyurethane foam as described above. In one embodiment, the top layer can be formed from the same polyurethane foam as the forward portion. The top layer can be molded integrally with the forward and/or rear supporting portions or can be adhered to or simply placed on the forward and/or rear supporting portions.
In another embodiment, the top layer can comprise at least one layer of gel material contained within a suitable protective outer layer. The gel material can comprise a hydrogel or a polymer gel. The polymer gel can comprise a viscoelastic polyurethane gel. One example of a suitable polyurethane gel is sold under the trade mark xe2x80x9cISOGELxe2x80x9d by Pittsburgh Plastics Manufacturing, Inc of Zelienople, Pa., United States of America. The protective outer layer can comprise a polyurethane film material.
It will be readily envisaged that additional layers, either above or below the layer of gel material, could be incorporated into the seat member.
The seat member can be enclosed within a suitable cover. The cover can be fabricated from a fabric material or other suitable material, such as vinyl or leather.
The forward support portion or the top layer can have a central upwardly extending mound that encourages greater ilio-psoas contraction in a sitter for an improved lumbar lordosis. The mound can be formed by an additional layer of foam material in the seat member.
A lower edge of the forward supporting portion can extend forwardly a distance greater than that of its upper edge. A forward edge surface extending between the forward upper and lower edges can be linear or curved in cross-section.
The regions of the forward and rear supporting portions adjacent the side edges can be of a thickness greater than that of the remainder of the portion. In another embodiment, the region of the top layer adjacent its side edges can be of a thickness greater than the remainder of the top layer.
The present seat member in including a forward and rear supporting portion supports the pelvis by minimising the possibility of the pelvis sliding forwardly and so leading the sitter to adopting a slumped seating posture. This in turn encourages correct spinal position, including lumbar and cervical lordosis, and correct breathing. The relatively lower resistance to resilient deformation of the forward supporting portion serves to also lower the pressure exerted by this portion on the backs of the thighs of the sitter compared to those chairs that in this section of the seat are fabricated from a material having a relatively higher resistance to deformation. This serves to minimise the discomfort normally caused by this pressure and also allows a higher level of peripheral blood circulation in the area of the body in contact with the seat member so preventing the occurrence of undesirable medical conditions, such as varicose veins.
The present seat member also serves to locate a sitter""s ischial tuberosities in an ergonomically correct posture by allowing the sitter""s ischial tuberosities to be supported by the rear supporting portion.
According to a further aspect, the present invention consists in a seat member for a chair, the seat member including at least one layer of gel material.
The gel material can be contained within a suitable protective outer layer. The gel material can comprise a hydrogel or a polymer gel. The polymer gel can comprise a viscoelastic polyurethane gel. One example of a suitable polyurethane gel is sold under the trade mark xe2x80x9cISOGELxe2x80x9d by Pittsburgh Plastics Manufacturing, Inc of Zelienople, Pa., United States of America. The protective layer can be formed of a elastomeric material, such as a polyurethane film material.
The seat member preferably includes a base member. The layer of gel material can be supported on the base member. The layer of gel material can be simply placed on the base member or affixed thereto.
In an embodiment of this further aspect, an intermediate portion can separate the base member from the layer of gel material. The intermediate portion can comprise at least one foam layer. The intermediate foam layer can be a cut or molded polyurethane foam as described above. The layer of gel material can be affixed to an upper surface of the intermediate layer or can be releasably attached or simply placed on the upper surface.
In a still further embodiment, a top layer can extend across the seat member above the layer of gel material. The top layer can comprise a layer of polyurethane foam as described above. The top layer can be adhered to or simply placed on the layer of gel material.
It will be readily envisaged that additional layers could be incorporated into the seat member of the further aspect, either above or below the layer of gel material.
The seat member according to the further aspect can be enclosed within a suitable cover. The cover can be fabricated from a fabric material or other suitable materials, such as vinyl or leather.
According to yet a further aspect, the present invention comprises a chair having the seat member as described in the above aspects or embodiments thereof.
The chair can comprise an office chair, a lounge chair or a chair used in automobiles, aeroplanes, ferries and other modes of transportation. The seat member can be oriented at an inclined angle relative to the surface supporting the chair or may be inclinable as desired by the sitter. The base member can be fabricated from a rigid material. Suitable materials include polymeric materials.
The chair will normally include at least one leg adapted to support the seat member. In one embodiment, the chair can have one leg that is adjustable to allow the height of the seat member to be adjusted relative to the surface on which the chair is placed. The one leg can be supported on a base comprising a plurality of outwardly extending legs. Each leg can have a castor that engages the surface on which the chair is placed.
The chair also preferably includes a back rest that extends at least upwardly adjacent the rearward edge of the rear supporting portion of the seat member. The back rest can be adjustable both upwardly and downwardly and forwardly and backwardly relative to the seat member. The backrest can include a support member and include at least one layer of foam material and/or gel material, such as is described above. The back rest preferably comprises a substantially flat surface with a lumbar mound extending outwardly therefrom that ensures an open chest and conservation of lumbar lordosis in a sitter.
The chair can further include arm rests. The arm rests can be adjustable up and down relative to the seat member and also releasably attachable if desired.